


Persistence

by mishascandlestick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Mental Health Issues (Supernatural), Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Coffee Shops, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Teacher Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not a slow burn i promise it just seems that way from the summary, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishascandlestick/pseuds/mishascandlestick
Summary: Castiel Novak owns a small coffee shop with one regular who comes by every morning. Dean Winchester really likes coffee, and even more, he likes the owner of his favorite coffee shop, The Honey Bean. When Dean finally musters up the courage to ask Castiel Novak out, he says no. Little does Cas know, Dean doesn't give up that easy.Ok I know this seems like its gonna be a slow burn but i promise its not, dean is very charming and cas doesn't take that long to realize it. this will hopefully be a long story and kind of go through their lives as they fall in love because those are my favorite types of fics. dont think there wont be any angst tho *evil laugh*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fic I've written but I've had this idea in my head forever and I just had to write about it so I really hope you enjoy it because these are my favorite type of fics to read!! Also sorry if my grammar is terrible I dropped out of college hahahah.

Castiel hears the little bell ring above the door and doesn't even have to look up from the case of breakfast pastries to know who's standing in front of him.

"Hello Dean" he says trying to hide the smile pulling at his lips. Ever since the first time Dean waltzed his handsome self into the shop one morning Castiel has been harboring a major crush on him. But no Castiel can't let that overcome his thoughts, it's safer this way.

"Good morning Cas. You're looking quite busy this morning," as he gestures to the two people sitting inside the shop.  
Castiel rolls his eyes, "Shut up Dean you know we don't really pick up till about 8:30." Dean just grins at him with his stupidly adorable face and Castiel can't help but to smile back.

"Anyways Cas I wanted to talk to you about something," he says with a shy smile. Wait what?! Dean Winchester has never been shy. "I was wondering if maybe, you know if you were free one night this week that you would like to maybecometodinnerwithmeandmaybeseeamovie." He mumbles the last part and Castiel asks him to repeat. "I wanted to ask you to dinner and a movie." He lets out an exasperated sigh like saying it out loud took all the energy in his body. 

Castiel is stunned.

Did Dean fucking Winchester really just ask him on a date?? Keep your cool Cas don't let him know you're mentally exploding and also you definitely cannot go on a date you swore off dating remember?

"Dean Winchester are you asking me on a date? And even better, were you nervous about it?"

"Shut it Cas I was not nervous... but I was asking you on a date." The shyness returns. Castiel would laugh if he wasn't mentally kicking himself over thinking about going on this date. Even if Dean is charming and nice and funny and his laugh is like the most beautiful thing Castiel has ever hear and his body-

"Helloooo Earth to Cas."

Damnit he hasn't answered yet

"So whattya say?" Dean asks with a hopeful smile

"No" Castiel says with a huff. Damn that was hard.

Dean looks shocked for a minute and maybe Castiel saw a little hurt in his eyes but it was gone in a millisecond.

"Oh come on Cas why not? Can you really resist this pretty face?" He says this while batting his eyelashes over-dramatically like some kind of Disney Princess and Castiel snorts at his friends absurdity.

"Dean have you ever though that maybe you're not as charming as you think you are?"

"I think I'm adorable" He says with a cheeky grin and winks and dear God this man will be the death of him

"Of course you do" Cas says with another roll of his eyes.

Dean looks down at his watch "Shit, sorry Cas gotta run but don't think I'm done pursuing your cute ass because I will ask you out until you say yes"

"Don't you think that borders on the line of sexual harassment Dean." 

"Don't act like you don't love it. I really gotta run though," He walks towards the door "Bye Baby!" he says.

"Don't call me that!" Castiel says with a laugh and completely ignores the blush the endearment brings to his cheeks. Nope definitely not gonna think about it.

"Did Dean Winchester just call you baby?" Castiel jumps from the sudden voice behind him

"Jesus Gabriel. You can't just walk up on someone like that."

"That wasn't an answer to my question little bro."

"Yes he did call me that. He asked me on a date."

Gabriel's eyes go wide for a bit but his shocked face is soon returned by a smirk. "And what did you say to Mr. America?"

"I said no."

Gabriel's smirk is turned into a frown. "Cassie why did you do that? You and I both know that you've been crushing on him since he started coming here and that was like four month ago." 

Castiel's face turns serious as he turns toward his brother, "You and I also both know that I vowed to stop dating."

Gabriel face then turns angry. "You're really gonna turn Dean down because of-"

"Don't say his name." Castiel is angry now. He did not wanna talk about that man. That man ruined Castiel's life and is the very reason he can never trust anyone else with his heart again.

"God dammit Castiel he's not Voldemort. You are eventually gonna have to open back up about that part in your life. Deans. not like Bartholomew."  
"Gabriel I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Gabriel just sighs, knowing he's not going to get anywhere right now with his brother. "At least think about it Cassie."

Castiel doesn't say anything instead his thinks about anything but Dean or Bartholomew and instead walks to the back and puts a new batch of pastries in the oven. He doesn't want to think about how maybe his brother is right and maybe Dean is different. No he knows Dean is different. Dean is kind and considerate where Bart was cruel and egotistical but he doesn't know of he'll be able to trust anyone like that again and he's scared.

Damn it's gonna be hard to say no to Dean the next time he asks him on a date.


	2. CHAPTER 2

It's 4:30 AM and Castiel looks up at the glass door with pretty yellow writing that ready "The Honey Bean". He sticks his keys in the door and opens it with a sigh. It's too damn early for this. Castiel loves this shop and loves coming to work but God would strike him down for lying if he said he loved waking up at four in the morning. Gabriel usually doesn't come in until about 6 and Dean doesn't usually get there before 6:30. Wait what was that? Dean doesn't usually occupy his morning loneliness in the shop thoughts despite having a crush on him for 4 months. But to be honest he can't help but be excited about it. He knows Dean is going to ask him again and he knows he'll have to say know but the fact that Dean is chasing him like this is kind of exciting. Castiel didn't really think he was someone to chase after. If he said no to going home with Bartholomew after that night at the bar, he doubts he would ask again. Bartholomew didn't want Cas. He wanted power over him. Castiel pushes those thoughts about what his brother said yesterday and focuses on opening the shop that he's put so much work into. 

At 5 Castiel flips the sign to open and it isn't long before the first customer comes in looking like they're in a rush.

"Hi welcome to The Honey Bean what can i get-"

"Just a black coffee" Castiel internally rolls his eyes at the rudeness of the customer. He's used to it. Although, even as someone who is equally grumpy in the mornings, he doesn't think thats exactly an excuse to be rude to customer service workers.

Castiel makes the mans coffee and gives it to him. After the man rushes out without a thank you, but not before giving Cas a glare, he looks at the plastic honeybees that decorate the flowers on the counter beside the register and sighs.

"This is gonna be a long morning."

The next hour passes in a blur and Gabriel arrives and heads straight for the back. He usually specializes in the food while Castiel mans the coffee and the register. They both can handle either job though if they have to switch for some reason. 

At 6:30 as if on a timer the man himself walks in. 

"Hey Baby" Dean says to Cas. Castiel just rolls his eyes "What did I say about calling me that?" He can't help but smile though.

"I just thought I'd get a head start cuz after you go on a date with me that will be what I call you among other things." He says with a smirk

Castiel will deny till the day they lower him into his grave that Dean's comment makes him blush.

"Whatever Dean my answer still stands at the moment."

"Aha! You said "at the moment" so there is a chance!"

Castiel rolls his eyes again "Would you like to order something Dean because yesterday I couldn't help but notice you left with no coffee."

"Yea Cas just get me an Americano please." Dean smiles at him. Dean's smile is the most wonderful smile Castiel has ever seen. Hey just because Cas can't go on a date with him doesn't mean he can't admire the beauty that is Dean Winchester.

Castiel makes his drink. He always orders the same thing Castiel doesn't know why he asks or just doesn't already have it made before the man even comes in. He hands it to him and tells him the price and most definitely does not give him the employee discount as usual. 

"Do ya'll have any pie?" Dean asks suddenly

"Dean in case you were unaware, this is a coffee shop we don't usually sell pie."

Dean just smiles and says "Well since I'm dating the boss I thought I could put in a request."

"You aren't dating the boss." Yet he so badly wants to say but he just can't.

"Well when you do go on a date with me then you'll get to have pie on the menu! It's a win-win situation Cas."

Castiel chuckles. Is Dean for real right now? Castiel isn't worth all this effort. Dean will just grow tired him anyways.

"Those both sound like things for you."

"No sir Mr. Novak. If you put pie on the menu I will buy it and so will everyone else and then you'll be rich. I am nothing if not a smart business man. Get Gabe out here we need another opinion. Gabe!"

Gabe comes walking out of the back with a knowing smirk on his face. What's that all about?

"Yes Dean how may I serve you this fine morning?"

"Don't you think it would be a good business decision to start selling pie?"

"Dean just because you have a pie fetish does not mean that you can force any establishment to sell it just for your own pleasure."

Damnit Castiel do not think about fetishes and pleasure with Dean in the room right now.

"I do not have a pie fetish I am just a good old American man that appreciates the delicious taste of the greatest dessert ever created. At least do some type of trial run or something." 

Castiel cuts in "Alright Dean we will do this trial run but if they don't sell well then I'm sorry we will have to stop making them."

Dean looks downright giddy and Castiel mirrors his smile. "Thanks Cas." Castiel notices how Dean blushes just a bit "They'll sell awesome I just know it."

"Your confidence knows no bounds does it?"

"You can learn all about my confidence when you go on a date with me."

Castiel just laughs and swats him with a dish towel "Get out of my store Dean Winchester."

Dean laughs as he walks towards the door and walks through it with a "Bye Cas have a good day!"

Castiel turns to Gabriel who is already grinning at him. "Cassie I may or may not have heard you two's whole conversation."

Castiel groans. "Eavesdropping is very rude Gabriel." He glares at his brother only half serious because he can't help the mood talking to Dean leaves him in.

"Who said anything about eavesdropping? This is a small store and sound travels. I can't help that you two don't know how to whisper. Before you say anything just hear me out Castiel. Dean is a good guy. I think you should give him a chance."

"Gabe you know I-"

"Don't say you can't because of that other asshole. It is not fair to Dean that you'd compare him to men like Bartholomew. Bart was a dick who didn't care about you we both know that. Dean obviously cares. about you if he's putting this much effort into trying to get you to spend time with him. I can't force you to say yes or no but please for Dean's sake, if you're gonna deny him, at least be doing it for the right reasons. Now that's all I have to say so let's just keep get back to work."

With that Gabe walks back into the kitchen leaving Castiel with a lot to think about. Dean is nothing like Bart. He's only asking for one date what could be the worse that could happen. Actually Castiel doesn't answer that because he knows what the worst is and he's lived it. He takes Gabe's words to heart though.

The rest of the morning passes and it's time to close the shop at 3 PM. He walks the few blocks it takes to get to his apartment. When he walks into his living room he can't help but notice the lamp on that he could've sworn he turned off when he left this morning. "Huh weird" he mutters to himself without giving it a second thought and turns the lamp off.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night Castiel lays in his bed and the thoughts of what his brother said return to his mind. Going on one date wouldn't be bad right? And it's Dean! The kindest most thoughtful funniest man that Castiel has ever known. Suddenly Castiel's mind turns to Dean's lips and how fucking kissable they are. Castiel runs his hand down his body to palm himself through his boxers. He thinks of what Dean's body looks like naked. He knows he's fit from how he looks in his teacher clothes. Those button ups should be illegal to him. Castiel takes his cock out of his boxers and slowly strokes while he thinks of Deans broad shoulders and those fucking bow legs that should not be as sexy as they are.

"Fuck Dean" Shit did he really just say that?! Oh well it's already out there might as well keep saying it.

"Dean" Castiel moans as his fist speeds up. Castiel's mind roams back to when Dean called him Mr. Novak this morning and he almost melted into the floor. His voice is like the slow, low rumbling of thunder during the summer and it turns Castiel's legs to jelly.

"Dean please" It's almost a whisper. Heat curls up in Castiel's belly and he probably should be embarrassed about how quick he gets off thinking about Dean but theres is no room in his brain right now for thoughts other than what Dean would do to him if he were here right now. Would he whisper in Castiel's ear about how good he feels about how tight he is. Would he call him beautiful and kiss all over his body. He wonders what Dean looks like when he- "Fuuuck" Castiel comes from that thought. As his breathing slows from panting to more even breaths he wipes the come off his chest with the towel he showered with this morning and tosses it to the side. 

"I am so fucked" he whispers into the dark. He knows that he can't put off saying yes to Dean any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really loving this story so far so I will probably post several chapters at once because I'm impulsive and can't control myself but thats better for ya'll so who cares?


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight hope you like it!!

It's Friday thank God. Last day of waking up this early for two days and getting to close three hours earlier. Castiel rolls out of bed and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. When he gets in the shower he can't help but think about how he masturbated to the thought of Dean. It wasn't the first time by any means but for some reason this time fills different.

He finishes his morning routine as he usually does and runs out the door of his apartment building. It's still dark out. As Castiel walks towards the shop he feels eyes on his back. When he looks back he sees no one so he decides to shake it off. Gabe wasn't coming in today since it was relatively slow on Fridays. During the week though it started to get busier. He thinks about hiring some more help so maybe Castiel can have some more off days. He decides to bring it up with Gabriel on Monday. He opens the shop and the first hour and a half fly by and when the bell rings over the door and Dean walks in. Castiel knows it's time to make this man's day.

"Good Morning Cas!" Dean looks happy as ever.

"What no "Baby" today?" Castiel quips. He's using sass to hide his nerves but Dean doesn't have to know that.

"Well if you like it so much I can keep calling you that." He says with a smirk.

"Well I just thought you might want to keep up the habit since you're taking me out tonight." Damn where did this confidence come from?

Dean suddenly freezes with a look of shock on his face. It doesn't last long because he is soon grinning so wide his cheeks have to hurt from it. "You're gonna let me take you out?"

"Sure Dean what did you have in mind?"

"I'll surprise you how about that? Give me your phone so I can put my number in, heres mine."

They swap numbers and Castiel then makes Dean his usual Americano.

"I'll pick you up at six how does that sound?" Dean asks. Castiel has seen Deans car in the parking lot and damn if he wasn't excited to ride in it.

"That sounds great Dean I'll go ahead and text you my address."

Castiel searches through his contacts for Deans name and laughs when he notices that Dean took it upon himself to put a heart emoji beside his own contact and texts him his address.

"I gotta go but I'll see you tonight Cas."

"Bye Dean"

"Bye Baby"

That word alone makes Castiel's heart flutter a little and heat rises to his cheeks. He is really excited for tonight.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Castiel changes his outfit 3 times when he looks up at the clock and sees its almost 6. When did he become such a girl? He finally decides on a white button down with a deep blu blazer and black jeans that hug his legs. He didn't want to be overdressed. Its 5:55 when theres a knock at the door and Castiel opens it to see Dean dressed in a red button down with a light grey sweater thrown over it and dark blue jeans. Castiel's thoughts suddenly turn very dirty and his mouth goes dry. Dean seems to have a similar reaction to his own ensemble since they're both quiet for a few moments. Finally Dean is the first to speak.

"Wow Cas you look amazing" He says almost breathlessly.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Winchester." Cas swears he sees Dean's eyes darken at that. Teacher/Student kink maybe? Castiel files that away for later.

"Shall we?" Dean hold his harm out towards the hall and Castiel locks his door behind him. As they walk to the exit of the building Dean keeps his hand on the small of Castiel's back and his touch is like electricity shooting through Castiel's body. When did it become so easy for Cas to be affected by the teacher. They get out to Dean's car and she's even more beautiful close up.

"Wow Dean she's beautiful did you restore her yourself?"

Dean beams at his compliment, he obviously has a lot of pride in this car. "Yes I did in fact. She was my dads. Took forever to fix up but it payed off." Dean says as he opens the passenger side door for Castiel. 

"Such a gentleman and here I thought chivalry was dead."

"Only the best for you Baby." 

They start driving and Castiel notes the glances Dean keeps shooting his way and blushes a bit.

"So where are we going?"

"It's this place called The Roadhouse. Has awesome burgers and I'm tight with the owner, Ellen. My brother Sam and I basically grew up with her and her daughter Jo. Jo will probably end up being our waitress."

They arrive to The Roadhouse and get seated at a booth. A intimidating looking woman with brown hair walks up to the booth and Castiel assumes this may be Ellen. 

"Dean Winchester as I live and breath." She says with hand on his shoulders. "How long has it been since you've shown your face around here?"

"Hey Ellen." Dean suddenly looks embarrassed "It's been a minute I've been caught up in work."

She looks Castiel's way and smiles "And who is this handsome young man Dean? Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Ellen this is Castiel Novak we're on a date, Cas this is Ellen Harvelle owner of The Roadhouse also like a second mother to me."

Castiel holds his hand out to shake hers "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"You too Castiel. So what do you do?" Dean groans at her question. She must be subtly interrogating him.

"I own a coffee shop in town called the honey bean." He says with pride. He loves his store and loves how hard he worked for it.

"Oh yes Dean has mentioned that place! I'll have to give it a try some time. You know Cas, Dean must really like you if he brought you around here."

Now Deans really blushing. "Jeez Ellen" She just chuckles at his sudden embarrassment.

"I'll leave ya'll to it then. Dean I'll send Jo over here to get ya'lls order in a minute. You kids have fun!" And with that she walks off.

"I really like her."

Dean laughs. "Yea. She practically raised me. She's a real tough lady but I know she loves me."

Castiel just smiles and hums at that when he sees a pretty, young, blonde girl walk up to the booth. When she notices Cas she gives him a cold look before plastering on a fake smile she probably uses with all her customers.

"Hey Dean" She says. "It's about time you come around here again. Who's this?"

She turns her attention to Castiel with a slight sneer

"Hey Jo. Yea I guess it's been a while. And this is Cas, my date. Cas this is Jo Harvelle, Ellen's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Jo." He attempts a warm smile at her but she hardly spares him a glance with a "mmhm" and returns her attention to Dean.

"A date Dean? Wow the last person you brought here on a date was Lisa and we both see how that turned out." With that Castiel immediately looks at Dean who looks tense and is staring at the table.

"Jo I think we'd just like to order now please."

Castiel decides, based on Deans reaction its best not to ask about Lisa. It's probably not a good idea to ask about your dates ex anyways. What was this girl trying to do? Tell him that the last time Dean brought a date here their relationship crashed and burned? Maybe she thinks that'll scare him but it doesn't. It's obvious that she likes Dean and probably does this to all his dates thinking if she pushes enough of them away Dean will eventually settle for her and holy shit Castiel should've been a psychiatrist. She huffs but takes their order. They both get a bacon cheeseburger with water to drink.

"I'm really sorry about her Cas, she's had a crush on me since we were kids but I just don't see her that way. She's like a sister to me I'm sorry she was so rude to you."

Castiel just smiles at him, "Truley it's fine Dean her jealousy just reminds me of what I have."

Dean smirks and bites his bottom lip a bit and wow suddenly Castiel is turned on. Don't think about that right now get to asking first date questions.

"So Dean tell me about your family."

"Well theres not much to tell, it's really just me and Sammy. My mom died when I was four, Sam was just a baby. Then when I was eighteen my dad died in a car wreck. A semi truck just didn't stop in time I guess." Dean trails off and Castiel knows theres more to the story but he doesn't push. This is a first date for Christ's sake! "Actually I'm not exactly sure why I told you that. Kind of heavy for a first date huh?"

"Jesus Dean I'm so sorry that must have been hard."

"Its alright. Been about eight years since my dad"

"And technically Dean we've known each other for a while before this date so we're just catching up on all the things we didn't have time to talk about in the shop."

Dean smiles at him. "Yea I guess so." For a minute Dean just stares into Castiel's eyes, emeralds stare at sapphires, Dean looks like he's trying to memorize every inch of his face. Finally he breaks the silence, "You asked about my family I think its only fair I ask about yours."

Castiel grimaces. He hates talking about his parents. "Well you know Gabriel my older brother, then theres Micheal the oldest, and my parents Naomi and Zachariah. Gabriel's the only one out of the five of us I like. I don't talk to my parents much any more since they kicked me out when I was 17. Micheal saw me kiss another boy that I was hanging out with when he walked in on us in my room. He then proceeded to tell my parents. Zachariah stormed in my room with Naomi on his heels, through the poor boy out, then told me to pack my stuff because he wasn't having an abomination live under his roof. Gabriel came home that night and found out that I'd been kicked to the curb and disowned them with me. We found a place to stay together and started working to open The Honey Bean and now here I am." He decides its best to leave out the huge abusive relationship out of that timeline to avoid putting a damper in the date. His face must change or something because Dean eyes him knowing but decides against asking.

They talk for a couple hours about everything and nothing and when they finally decide to leave Dean turns to him right before getting in the car.

"Shit Cas I didn't know we'd talk that long its late. I guess we'll have to save the movie for another date." Theres a question in there So Cas decides to answer it.

"So when can I see you again Dean?" 

"How about tomorrow night you come to my place and we watch that movie we missed out on tonight."

"Eager to see me?"

"Yea Cas it'd be hell waiting a whole week to see you again."

"You see me every morning at the shop"

"Yea but thats not the same"

Castiel laughs. He feels a warm feeling in his heart and he just can believe Dean actually wants to see him again. He thought surely Castiel would be too boring for him or too weird or awkward. But no Dean seems to really like him. They drive back to Castiel's apartment complex and Castiel moves to get out of the car.

"Not gonna walk me to the door Romeo?"

"Of course I am Juliet." He says with another award winning laugh.

It's kind of weird that Dean decides to walk Castiel all the way to the door of his apartment. Castiel just thought he'd maybe walk him to the door of the building. For a minute they just stand there looking at each other outside of Castiel's door. Then it occurs to Castiel, oh shit its the end of the date don't people usually kiss at this point? As if reading his mind Dean says,

"Cas I'm sorry if this is too forward but I really want to kiss you."

And Cas really wants to kiss him too thank God Dean brought it up first.

"I'd be a little disappointed if you didn't." And yes he would be because Castiel has been dying for those lips on his since Dean first came into the shop.

Dean reaches up to cup Castiel's face and it's a fucking magical touch. He leans in and their lips brush together softly at first and then suddenly it's like a dam broke. Dean deepens the kiss and runs his tongue along the seam of Castiel's lips and Castiel opens for him. It's deep and passionate and the hottest fucking kiss Cas has ever had. All too soon though it's over and they break apart.

"Shit." Dean says breathlessly.

"Yea." Cas says slightly panting. Castiel predicted Dean would be a good kisser but that kiss just broke his scale. 

"I'll text you my address for tomorrow. Is 7 ok?"

"Seven is perfect Dean"

"Awesome. Well I had a really fun time tonight Cas."

Cas has the door to his apartment open now. "Me too. Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas."

Castiel closes the door then and leans his back up against it. That was the greatest date he's ever been on. He walks to his room and flops onto the bed with a sigh. All he can think about is that kiss as he brings his fingers up to his lips.

"When did my life turn into a 90's teen movie?" He whispers into the dark and drifts off. That night he dreams of bacon cheeseburgers, green eyes, and soft lips.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to get this chapter out but to make up for it I made it extra long for yall!

Cas walks up to Dean's front door. He lives in a quaint little one story house with a beautiful garden out front and a back yard with a mid-sized pool. Swallowing down his nerves, Castiel knocks on the door twice and Dean must have been waiting for him because almost in the same second the door swings open. Cas takes a moment to purely take in the sight of Dean. He's wearing a black Led Zepplin t-shirt and dark jeans. Cas is used to seeing Dean dressed up for work or their date last night but looking at Dean dressed casually is doing something to Castiel thats best to not think about right now. Only then does Cas realize he's been staring so he decides to be bold and lean in to kiss Dean in greeting. It's quick and chaste but it makes his heart flutter either way.

"Hey Cas" Dean says and Castiel notices that the other man is slightly blushing. 

"Hey Dean, something smells good, are you cooking?"

"Just some spaghetti, it's nothing special but it's a pretty good recipe." 

"Well Dean if you made it then I'm sure it's pretty special." For some reason after he says that Dean can't reach his eyes but is smiling at the ground and blushing even harder than before.

"Am I making you nervous Dean?" It's hard to hide the smugness in his voice but come on! He's making Dean Winchester blush!

"No I uh- I'm just not used to getting compliments and... well they mean a lot coming from you."

Now it's Castiel's turn to blush. He's never considered himself overly attractive like Dean or rather have an interesting personality. He'd been told for a long time just how NOT special he is so it's kind of just what he's always believed but there are some days where Cas has caught Dean staring at him like he hung the moon. It's a good feeling.

"I hardly believe you're not used to getting compliments." Cas says honestly.

Dean just scoffs, "Yea people call me pretty-boy or hot sometimes but you- you treat me different than that. I feel like I'm not just a pretty face to you." He looks suddenly uncomfortable, "But enough of the chick-flick moments. I'm gonna go finish up the food why don't you go to that shelf by the T.V. and pick a movie for us to watch if you don't mind"

Cas walks to the shelf and looks through Dean's movies. He sees a shit ton of westerns. Damn does Dean have a cowboy fetish or what. Then he suddenly sees a pink cover.

"Mean Girls, really Dean?"

"What?! It's a classic!" Dean yells from the kitchen

Castiel just laughs. Dean calls him back to the dining room and places his bowl in front of him. They eat in relative silence but it's comfortable. They don't feel like they need something to talk about they're just enjoying each others company. When they finish Cas offers to do the dishes but Dean just silences him with a glare and a "if my mother saw a guest doing the dishes in my house she'd slap me into next week" So Castiel went to the living room and put the dvd in the player. When Dean returned they huddled up on the couch together almost like they've been doing it for years. Cas tucked his knees to his chest and leaned into Dean's side while Dean places his arm around his shoulder and props his feet up on the coffee table. 

"Cas you made fun of me having Mean Girls but you chose to watch it?"

The other man just shoots Dean an innocent look and states, "Well you did say it was a classic." Dean just grins and returns his eyes to the television.

During the movie they'd somehow moved even closer. Suddenly Castiel feels a faint breath on his neck then the tip of a nose then the softest touch of lips. Castiel's breath hitches as Dean continues to kiss his neck and up to the shell of his ear. Cas turns to face Dean and there's a moment were they just look into each others eyes. Castiel doesn't know which one of them leans in first but they're kissing now. It's hot and heavy as they lick into each others mouth. Dean is then pushing him down onto the couch and lays on top of him. Castiel feels Deans hard dick up against his own through his jeans and though probably not the most idea, the friction is glorious. Dean is still kissing him within an inch of his life. His lips are everywhere. His mouth his neck his cheeks. Castiel's breathing picks up as Dean runs his hands up his sides and up to his face. Their legs are slotted together as Dean grinds down into him and Castiel moans into the other man's mouth.

"Dean" Castiel breathes out 

Dean keeps pushing his hips down and when Cas thrusts up to meet him, Dean makes the most beautiful whining noise in the back of his throat that Castiel swallows up. They keep moving their hips together as warmth builds between them. They're not so much as kissing anymore as they're just panting into each others mouths as they grind together. Dean buries himself into Cas' neck and Cas moans against Deans ear.

"Dean" Castiel moans again.

"You make such pretty noises for me baby." The endearment just pushes Castiel closer to the edge.

"Dean I'm close." Dean then speeds up his movement and moves to suck on Castiel's earlobe. 

"Come for me baby." And that does it, Castiel just came in his pants like a pubescent middle schooler but he can't feel too bad as Dean soon follows him over the edge with a harsh grunt. It takes a minute for their breathing to calm down and when their eyes meet again they can't help but start chuckling.

"I can't believe we just dry humped on my couch like a couple of high schoolers." Dean says face full of amusement. 

Castiel just laughs. They both retreat to separate bathrooms to clean up. Castiel in the guest bathroom and Dean in his own. When they both return to the living room it's like they can't keep their hands off each other. They make-out for what feels like forever but is still over all too soon when Castiel leans back to check the time on his watch.

"It's getting late I should probably get home." Cas says but he really doesn't want to go home quite yet.

Dean sighs, "I'll walk you out."

They walk out to Castiel's car and Dean can't help but lean in for one last kiss. "I'll see you Monday morning?" Cas asks.

"You know it baby." With that, Castiel gets in his car as Dean watches him drive off. He heads back home with. a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Since Dean's idea of selling pie, business has started to pick up. Huh that man really seems to know what he's talking about. It's been a couple weeks since their frottage session on the couch that Saturday night and they've been on a couple dates since. They've yet to spend the night with each other or do anything more than make-out on the couch but Castiel is hoping to change that. Dean and him have plans meet up at Deans house for dinner and then spend the weekend together. Right now though he needs to focus on the line of people waiting to get coffee and oddly enough a piece of pie.

"You know Gabe we could really use some extra help around here." Castiel says to his brother.

"Yea you're probably right. I'll put a help wanted sign on the door."

Castiel and Gabe finish up the day and close the shop. Cas heads straight for Dean's house and knocks on the door. Dean opens it. and greets him with a kiss bordering just on the edge of dirty as Dean cups his face.

"Hey baby. I got dinner in the oven so you can just have a seat on the couch it shouldn't be too much longer."

Castiel sits on Deans couch and takes the time to look around the room. He didn't take much of a look last time since they were more focused on the movie and...well... each other. He sees pictures hung on the wall of Dean and his students through the past couple years. Dean has been a kindergarten teacher for about five years now and always talks about how much he loves it. Castiel then of course starts to think about kids and what he and Dean would name theirs. He has to put those thoughts out of his mind as quickly as they entered because it's waaaay too early to think about having kids with this man. But... it's also kind of a nice thought. He doesn't have time to think much more on it anyways because Dean comes in the room to tell him that dinner is ready.

"So how was work today?" Dean asks

"It was fine. But you're damn pies cause people to line up out of the door so me and Gabe are looking for some extra help."

Dean can't hide his smile at being right about selling pie. "I actually know someone who might need a job. A girl named Meg and her fiancé just moved in down the street from me said she was looking for somewhere. They like to take walks together through the neighborhood so the next time I see them I'll tell her to go put in an application.

"That's really helpful Dean thank you. Gabe and I are struggling with just the two of us."

They finish their dinner and are now cuddling on the couch watching some random documentary about WWII. Cas starts nuzzling and kissing at Dean's neck. He's running his hands up under Dean's shirt feeling his soft and warm skin. 

"Maybe you should take me to bed." Cas breathes out and goes to suck on the pulse point right below Deans ear most likely leaving a mark.

Dean audibly gulps and turns to face him, "Are you sure?" Castiel can only nod and Dean wastes no time getting up and leading Cas to the bed room with their hands clasped together. Deans room is quite plain compared to the rest of the house thats filled with pictures of him and his students, him with friends, and him and his brother "Sammy is in law school. He always was the smart one" Dean would say. It was obvious how proud of his brother he was. Dean's bedroom though has plain grey walls with a dark wooden bed and an army green comforter with white pillows. Dean guides Castiel to lay down while Dean pins him to the bed. They continue kiss and Cas starts tugging on the bottom of Dean's shirt and Dean finally goes to rip it off. The sight before Castiel is like a religious experience. Dean is all toned with tan skin leaning over him. He's is not overly built but he has strong arms and broad shoulders that make Castiel's mouth go dry. Castiel runs his hands over Dean's chest and flat stomach and looks up to see the man's usual golden-green eyes blown dark with lust. Dean leans back down to connect their mouths as he works on Castiel's shirt. When he gets it off Castiel immediately tenses. He is not as built as Dean. Castiel definitely isn't scrawny but he's built more like a runner and having a boyfriend that looks like Adonis does nothing for his already low self esteem. Something must show in his body language because Dean is suddenly. cupping his face and whispering to him.

"Cas, baby are you alright?"

But Castiel can't speak. Suddenly all those words that Bartholomew said to him immediately come back. Words like "worthless whore" and "ugly cock slut" fill his head and he begins to tear up.

"Cas please talk to me. I don't know what's happening." Dean is practically begging at this point with wide eyes that are starting to glass over with unshed tears of his own. Damn Castiel must really look terrible. Does he tell Dean what happened with Bart? He has to. There is no other explanation as to why this is happening. Dean deserves to know about the man that ruined Castiel's life. Here goes nothing.

"His name was Bartholomew." Cas is suddenly aware of how rough his voice sounds. Dean moves off of him and pulls him up so they are sitting next to each other on the bed.

"We met when I was 20 and he was 28. I was young and stupid he was an older guy so I developed a crush on him. He would come to the restaurant I was a waiter at while me and Gabe were saving money to open the shop. He always sat in the same booth and I would serve him. In the beginning it was just because he showed me attention and tipped well. But the more we talked the more the crush grew. One day he asked me out and we began dating. About six months after we started dating I started noticing a change in his behavior." His voice cracks on the last word and he notices that his face is wet with tears. Dean reaches up to thumb the tears off his cheeks and lets him continue talking. "He became very verbally abusive. He called me ugly and a whore constantly. He made fun of my body and how I looked. It used to be just in a joking way but then it became serious and he would lash out for no reason. Before I met Bart I would look in the mirror and not give much thought to my appearance because I didn't see anything wrong with me. I ran every day and I thought I was in shape. But after Bart I can hardly stand to look at myself without seeing what he saw. I know logically he probably did it to keep some kind of power over me so I wouldn't leave him. I stayed with him for another year to try to see if it would ever get better. There were some really good days that made me think I could change him. Then one day he lashed out about some guy that flirted with me at work, said I was a worthless piece of garbage that didn't deserve anyone's love. Then he hit me and that was the final straw. I left him, got a restraining order and now I'm here" Castiel looks up to see that Dean is crying to but he also looks terribly angry.

"Cas I am so sorry, that is horrible. If I ever see this man I will knock his fucking lights out. He had no right to speak to you like that. You are absolutely the most beautiful person I've ever seen with the most amazing heart. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve love because you deserve that and more and I will make sure you know how beautiful you are because I'm gonna remind you everyday."

Castiel doesn't really know what to say to Dean right now so he just gives him a shy smile and looks back down at his hands.

"Baby, look at me." Dean lightly grabs Castiel's chin and lifts it so their eyes meet. But neither of them say anything. They just look into each others eyes. Then Dean leans in and gives Cas an almost featherlight kiss, but Castiel is not one to back down so he grabs Dean by the back of the neck and deepens the kiss. Dean moans into his mouth as Castiel sucks on his tongue. Dean lightly pushes Castiel back down onto his back and slots their legs together. The little bit of friction is amazing but it isn't nearly enough. Dean breaks from his mouth to start leaving open mouth kisses on his neck and lightly sucking a mark that will probably be gone by the morning but Castiel is loving it. Dean's lips and the light scruff of his face rubbing against the sensitive skin of his neck is sending chills all over his body as his arms erupt in goosebumps. Dean then moves on to start kissing down Castiel's chest and stops to lick and suck a nipple into his mouth. This makes Cas arch off the bed and Dean chuckles at his boyfriend's sensitivity. He doesn't spend much time there as he quickly moves down to the waist of Castiel's jeans. Dean looks up into Castiel's eyes,

"Have you ever been blown before, angel?" Dean asks. Castiel just shakes his head. Bartholomew had always told him that only bottoms were cocksuckers but he doesn't bring that up to Dean. Dean just responds by kissing Castiel's stomach as he works at his jeans. When he gets them undone he pulls them down with his boxers slowly, kissing lower as he goes. He then pulls Castiel's pants all the way off, gives a chaste kiss to each ankle and knee and Castiel can't help but smile at the sweet gesture. When Dean get's back up to Castiel's groin he takes a moment to take in the sight of his flushed cock thats dripping with precome. Then he wastes no time licking a stripe up the bottom and immediately sucking the head between his lips hollowing his cheeks. Dean bobs his head a couple times, stopping and tonguing the slit every once in a while. Castiel is writhing and fisting his hands in Dean's hair as heat builds in his stomach and as great as it feels, he's so close already and doesn't want this to end yet.

"Dean, Dean you gotta get off or this party is gonna be over way too soon." Castiel says with a yank of Dean's hair.

Dean just chuckles but pops off. He wipes the back of his hand on his mouth and something about that is so hot to Castiel. Dean then reaches in the bedside table and drops a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed next to Castiel. Dean leans down to whisper in Castiel's ear, voice deep and rough with arousal, "Do you want me to fuck you, angel?"

The only response Castiel is capable of is a moan and a slight, but jerky, nod of his head. Dean then plans a quick but passionate kiss on his lips and leans up to dribble some lube on his fingers. He runs his hand down the cleft of Castiel's ass and lightly circles his rim with one finger. Castiel moans at the sensation and when Dean feels him relax he lightly presses his middle finger into the tight ring of muscle.

"You ok baby?"

Castiel can only nod and slowly Dean starts fucking him with that one finger. When Castiel starts pushing himself down onto Deans finger, Dean adds another. Two fingers eventually become three. Stretching and scissoring. Three fingers become four and Castiel is really getting tired of foreplay and is ready to be fucked.

"Dean for God's sake hurry up and get your dick in me or I am going to go insane."

Dean chuckles "So bossy. One night I'm going to keep going until you're writhing on the bed and begging me for it, but tonight's not the night for that." And JESUS CHRIST thats the hottest thing Castiel's ever heard and he visibly gulps. Dean finally loses his own jeans and boxers and sighs with pleasure at the sudden freedom. Castiel freezes at the sight of Dean's dick. It's hard and flushed and he's got Castiel beat by at least a couple of inches. Dean slides the condom down his length and lubes himself up. Soon he's prodding at Castiel's entrance and finally pushes in. They both moan with the new feeling a connection. Dean stops to look at Cas with a question in his eyes. Castiel is assuming he's asking if he's ok so Castiel nods. When Dean bottoms out he gives Cas a few moments to adjust. Castiel lightly thrusts his hips upward to give Dean the go ahead so Dean pulls out and slowly pushes back in. They both groan. Dean repeats the movement and starts to build a rhythm.

"Cas, baby you're so tight, feels so fucking good." Dean is panting and leans down to kiss Castiel. Dean then suddenly lifts Castiel's hips and is repeatedly hitting that spot inside him and Castiel lets out a loud moan as his back shoots off the bed.

"Fuck Dean right there. You're so big, fill me up so good." Castiel is babbling as Dean's thrust speed up and he's pounding in harder. Castiel is digging his nails into Deans back and knows he's leaving marks but he doesn't have much of a mind to care right now. Dean's breath is quickening and his hips are starting to lose their rhythm. The sight of Dean losing control above him is about to push Castiel over the edge.

"Baby I'm close. Nnnngh. Are you close?" Dean hits that spot in him with just the right force and he gets his answer when Castiel comes between them untouched. Castiel's eyes roll in the back of his head as hot spurts of liquid coat his and Dean's bellies. Castiel has never had an orgasm that intense before and all he can do is moan in ecstasy at this point as Dean drives into him.

"Fuck that was so hot." He thinks he hears Dean say. Then Dean thrusts one, two more times as he too comes with a low groan and collapses onto Castiel. The room is filled with only the sound of their breathing which eventually slows. Castiel feels Dean get up, discard the condom and get a warm washcloth and cleans their stomachs and between Castiel's legs. Bartholomew never did anything like this for him. This intimacy is all new to him and it makes that warm feeling in his chest bloom again.

"Jesus christ Cas that was-"

"Definitely" Castiel chuckles. They don't say much else as they pull the covers up over themselves and snuggle together. Dean pressed against Castiel's back with his hands resting on his stomach.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel says

"G'night Baby." Dean slurs into Castiel's ear and gives a quick goodnight kiss to the back of his neck. It's the last thing Castiel hears before he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is so hard to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short they will get longer!


End file.
